Sunburst
Sunburst is a male unicorn pony, the childhood friend of Starlight Glimmer (Kelly Sheridan), and royal crystaller to Flurry Heart (Tabitha St. Germain). After saving Starlight from some falling books and earning his cutie mark, he left for Canterlot to become Princess Celestia's student. Years later, he resides in the Crystal Empire, and eventually rekindles his friendship with Starlight with the help of Twilight Sparkle (Tara Strong) and Spike (Cathy Weseluck). He is voiced by Ian Hanlin. Season 5 In "The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2", Starlight Glimmer takes Twilight Sparkle and Spike back in time to her youth, where they witness a young Sunburst and Starlight playing a book-stacking game. When Starlight's move nearly causes the books to topple onto her, Sunburst saves her using telekinesis, earning him his cutie mark. Afterward, Starlight loses touch with Sunburst because he earned his cutie mark before her, and she starts believing that cutie marks ruin friendships. Little that Starlight know, Sunburst failed to cast out spells in class and only knew how they used in books, causing him leave both the school and depart to the crystal empire and without knowing about Starlight's actions. Season 6 In "The Crystalling - Part 1", Starlight says that Sunburst "knew everything there was to know about magic" when they were foals, contradicted in the flashbacks by Starlight being better at spells than him, and would occasionally help her along in her magic development. When Starlight later approaches him in the Crystal Empire to reconnect with him, he mainly acts awkward around her and purports to be an important wizard. However, it is later revealed in "The Crystalling - Part 2" that, although Sunburst is very knowledgeable about magic, he is untalented at casting it. Ashamed, he left Canterlot and resigns in the Crystal Empire. At first he refused to help Starlight save the crystal empire because he might fail, but when Starlight admits her past misdeeds, including her time travel, he was left amazed by her actions and when she mentions the crystalling, he gets an idea. He uses this knowledge of magic to help Starlight and her friends restore the Crystal Heart and complete the newborn baby Flurry Heart's Crystalling ceremony. Following this, Sunburst is appointed as Flurry Heart's "crystaller" and magic adviser, and he and Starlight promise to stay in touch. Sunburst also appears in "The Times They Are a Changeling", staying close to Flurry Heart during a suspected changeling incursion. In "To Where and Back Again - Part 1", when Princess Cadance, Shining Armor (Andrew Francis), and Flurry Heart are captured and kidnapped by the changelings, Sunburst dispatches Thorax (Kyle Rideout) to help save Equestria from Queen Chrysalis (Kathleen Barr). "To Where and Back Again" is the first and only episode where Sunburst is mentioned, but doesn't physically appear at all. Season 7 Sunburst appears in the Season 7 premiere attending Starlight's graduation. He finally go see Starlight in Ponyville, of course he has much in common with Twilight and the other then Starlight, much to her dismay, but he assured her that he is still his friends same if he make new one, he also appear in the two finale part of Season 7 while he still in Canterlot, he help the Mane 6 to free the legendary ponies, but also hep them to imprison the Pony of Shadows in a other dimension and free Stygian. Season 8 Sunburst appear in season 8 "Parent Map" where he was called for friendship problem with Starlight Glimmer in Sire's Hollow their old home and turns out they don't like to see their parents about Sunburst's mom tells Sunburst he need a plan. When they arrive they help their parents to get along but it did not work at all they still have to solve friendship problem with their parents because for refuse to help because they drive them crazy. They realize was the real friendship problem was themselves and their parents so they made amends and complete their friendship problems. Family *Sunspot (father) *Stellar Flare (mother) *Starlight Glimmer (wife) *Mr. Glimmer (father-in-law) *Mrs. Glimmer (mother-in-law) Trivia *A Trivial Pursuit is the first and only episode in which Sunburst appears without Starlight Glimmer. Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pure of hearts Category:Pure Good Category:Genius Category:Telekinetics Category:Magic users Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Hasbro Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Red Headed Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Heroes from the past